If I Were A Boy
by Savitron5
Summary: Song Fic: to Beyonce's If I Were A Boy. obviously lol. Good story, let me know what you think. No Flames Please


**Me: Hi to the people who know me! This is my first one-shot so take it easy on me. I have had this idea for ages, i just never knew how to write it out. Hope you enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the Song =)...but i have stolen Mirai mwahahahaha...**

***Swat team comes***

**No! He's mine all mine**

***They take him away from my grip***

**No! Now i have nothing to live for...**

* * *

><p>I slam my phone shut, my eyes lined with tears threatening to fall. I had just gotten in a fight with my boyfriend and broke up with him. <em>'This is it I will not get back together with him.'<em> I knew he would call tomorrow begging for forgiveness he always did, and I always forgave him. Not this time I refused to.

I walk up to my bedroom, and open my closet. I look through my many dresses, and pick out a short black dress that shows my sides. Before putting it on I grab my cell phone, and dial the speed dial number of my best friend. It rings 3 times before she picks up.

"Hello…Pan?"

"Meet me at the karaoke club in 15 minutes."

"Is everything ok? You sound angry."

"I just want to go out tonight…I'll explain when I see you there."

"O-ok then."

I hung up and starting getting ready. I had my dress on, and hair done in 5 minutes. I started walking towards my car, and drived off to my favorite hang out place. I arrived in 10 minutes and walked up to meet Bra waiting for me. I came up to her and gave her a quick hug.

"Ok so what happened?"

"I got into a fight with Derek, and broke up with him…for good."

"Well that's great! I never liked the jerk anyways."

"You never said anything."

"I knew it wouldn't make a difference."

I smiled at her comment, and walked up to pay for my ticket when Bra stepped in front of me indicating that she was paying. I gave her my guilty look, but it didn't make any difference she already swiped her card. We walked inside, and grabbed a table on the top floor.

"So what exactly happened?"

"Well first he thought I was cheating on him."

"With who?"

"Of all people…with your brother."

"Well you might as well be."

"Hey…we are just friends, and I haven't even seen him in a while."

"Whatever is there more?"

"Well…I guess he was taking me for granted, and he always did what he wanted and it was getting old."

We sat in silence, and ordered us some drinks. I looked down at the dance floor, and my eyes bugged at who I saw. Bra saw my face and asked,

"What's wrong?"

I point down to the dance floor, and she follows my finger to a man dancing with a blond bimbo.

"OMG that's Derek!" she yells

"Shh be quiet." But it was to late, he looked up and locked eyes with mine.

He stopped dancing, and started walking off the dance floor, and towards the staircase. He didn't get to far when the DJ announced a karaoke contest.

"Pan you have to enter."

"I don't sing."

"Oh come on don't lie, I have heard you sing."

"When?"

"In the shower…" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I contemplated and then decided what's the big deal, I was already a bit tipsy and my day was already bad enough.

"Well I guess."

I stood up and walked towards the opposite staircase that Derek was walking up. I walked up to the DJ, and told him I wanted to sing.

"Ok, well pretty lady what song?"

I almost wanted to punch him for calling me pretty lady, but held back, and told him my choice. He nodded and announced that I was singing, as I stepped on stage. All the single men started whistling, and I had to hold everything back not to shoot them all down with ki blasts right then and there. I grabbed a microphone and said,

"This is to my ex-boyfriend Derek!"

Everyone cheered as the song started playing.

*Sings If I Were A Boy by Beyonce*

I finished singing, and waited a few seconds until the whole building fell into applause. I looked over to Bra, and saw her amazed face. I look up to where Derek is, and saw him gawking. I looked straight into his eyes, and gave him my best evil glare that would have made Vegeta proud. Derek turned around and walked out the door of the club. I kept looking at the whole audience until one face popped up. I look straight into his deep blue eyes and thought, 'Maybe I do like him…just a slight crush.' As a blush crept up on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well how was it? So it was my first one, but let me know what you think<strong>

**Review **

**Review**

**Review**


End file.
